


Playing games with my heart

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I thought you were dead” (26 minutes)





	Playing games with my heart

“Wait, so I pick these up?” Bossuet said, trying to move his character to the edge without falling off.

“Yeah, they’ll give you boosts or like, shit,” Grantaire started, jumping out of the way of Joly’s sword, “extra power.” 

Bossuet inched his way closer to the item again, mostly jumping and button mashing. They had been playing Smash for 20 minutes or so, but he was still trying to figure out how to do more than stay out of the way, a problem that Joly, laughing maniacally as his character swung a great axe, certainly had no trouble with.

He was having fun though, the four of them wedged on the couch together. Musichetta was winning, a fact which surprised no one. Bossuet was losing, which also surprised no one. His deaths were due mostly to missing the edges and falling off, rather than any particular skill in his opponents, but at least when he did eventually die, he could lie across the other three as they shrieked and tried to see over him. 

Like he said, he was having fun. 

In the end of this round it was down to Musichetta and Grantiare, both staring intently at the screen and the danced around each other. The percentages climbed higher and higher but neither took a killing blow. And then he saw it. His character standing in the top corner. He nudged the control and she fell off the top platform, hitting the glowing ball on the way down and then, with his now glowing sword, sending both Grantaire’s and Musichetta’s characters flying off the board.

There was a moment of silence in which he could feel the twin dropping of their jaws. And then Joly burst out laughing and Grantaire spun to look at him. “I thought you were dead!” 

Bossuet shrugged, just as surprised as the others. “Apparently not. I told you that I didn’t know how to play.”

Musichetta wagged her finger in mock disapproval, looking down at where his head sat in her lap, “You can’t use that excuse any more, I’m afraid.”

He grinned, “I suppose not,” he said, putting his hands behind his head, “Perhaps I am simply the best at Smashed.”

“Smash”

“Indeed. Smash.” He gave Musichetta his best serious expression, “I hope I do not deter you.”

She hummed, booping his nose fondly, before pushing him, also fondly, to the ground. “I hope that I do not deter you either, love.” 

They switched to Mario Party after that.

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something so wholesome about jbm, fills my soul. If you liked this, let me know! 
> 
> If you want more, come and find me on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys.
> 
> Have a fantastic day.


End file.
